hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
No Matter How Much One Covers a Steaming Imu, The Smoke Will Rise
No Matter How Much One Covers a Steaming Imu, The Smoke Will Rise (E uhi wale no 'a'ole e nalo, he imu puhi) is the 4th episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The lives of Five-0’s informants are in danger when the HPD system is hacked and one ends up dead, forcing McGarrett to enlist the help of hacker Aaron Wright (Joey Lawrence), who he just imprisoned. Notes * Danny Williams, Sergeant Duke Lukela, Sang Min, Ian Wright, Samantha Grover and Jason Duclair were all mentioned, but did not appear. * It has been four weeks since the forest fire. * Danny is in New Jersey at his niece's confirmation. * Kamekona Tupuola stole $500,000 from a known drug dealer and donated it to make a gymnasium in Tent City * The only easy day was yesterday. is a Navy SEAL saying. * The event of Ian Wright kidnapping Samantha Grover were brought up. O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi * The flashbacks about Adam Charles/Toast were from Seasons 1,3 and 6. Ohana Ohuna I'ike Ke Ao * Jason Duclair setting the island on fire 4 weeks ago was brought up. Fire Will Never Say that It Has Had Enough * Eddie, the police dog is living with Steve McGarrett. Dog Days * Steve is actively working at mentoring Junior. Deaths Death Count * Adam Charles/Toast (Murdered) Trivia * Scott Caan and Dennis Chun were both credited, but do not appear. Quotes (Police academy firing range. Junior is shooting) Instructor Alves: McGarrett. Good to see you. Steve McGarrett: How's he doing? Instructor Alves: The truth? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Instructor Alves: I don't think he's HPD material. Steve McGarrett: Wait a minute. You serious? (Instructor Alves nods) Steve McGarrett: He's going through it right now. Give him a couple of days, let him settle in. Instructor Alves: No, no, it's not that. In fact, he might be the best raw talent I've ever had as a recruit. This kid has got speed, strength, agility... the whole package. Steve McGarrett: So, what's the problem? Why isn't he HPD material? Instructor Alves: He reminds me of you, McGarrett. Steve McGarrett: Okay, so he's a little enthusiastic. Instructor Alves: But this kid, I can already tell, he's got a streak in him. (Steve hushs Alves and Junior comes up and joins them) Steve McGarrett: Hey, Junior, what's up there, buddy? Junior Reigns: Hey, Commander McGarrett. It's great to see you, sir. Steve McGarrett: Good to see you. How you doing? Junior Reigns: Yeah, good, sir. It's great to be here. Steve McGarrett: Instructor Alves is not, uh he's not working you too hard, is he? Junior Reigns: No, sir. In fact, I told him he can push me more and a little bit harder. I welcome the challenge. Steve McGarrett: I'm sure you do. Aaron Wright: Have we met? Tani Rey: Yeah. I saved your ass when you were tied up and covered in gasoline. You know, crying and begging for your life. Aaron Wright: Oh. Yeah. (chuckles) Not my proudest moment. (text messages) Danny to Steve: Toast? I can't believe it. I'll be on the next flight home. Steve to Danny: Home? You've come a long way, my friend. Junior Reigns: Everything okay? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Just a (clears throat) tough day. Junior Reigns: The only easy day was yesterday. Steve McGarrett: Hooyah. Junior Reigns: Hooyah. Steve McGarrett: How you doing, pal? Junior Reigns: Yeah, good. Steve McGarrett: How much sleep you getting? Junior Reigns: Enough. Steve McGarrett: (chuckles) I love your positive attitude. I tell you what - it's okay if everything's not okay all the time. I remember what it's like coming back. Guys like you and me, we got sea legs, right? You get back home, it can be tricky. Junior Reigns: It's a process. Steve McGarrett: It is a process. I want to help you through that process, okay? However I can. Now, look, getting you onto that Five-O task force, I think, is gonna be a significant step. I need you to know, you gotta graduate from that police academy. Okay? It's important. That's the way it works. Junior Reigns: Is that always the way it works? Steve McGarrett: It's the way I think it should work. Junior Reigns: Understood. Steve McGarrett: All right, good. Thank you. Now, listen, whatever I can do, if you want to talk... Actually, you know what? (Steve pulls out his cellphone) Steve McGarrett: Give me your number. Junior Reigns: Yeah, I don't have a phone. Steve McGarrett: You don't have a cell phone? Junior Reigns: No. Steve McGarrett: Okay. It's not a problem. I'll, uh.. I'll have somebody drop one by the academy this afternoon. Junior Reigns: Thank you. Steve McGarrett: All right. Tani Rey: So you're telling me that somebody was able to breach our system, but then was dumb enough to leave a name? Aaron Wright: Dumb? No. Arrogant, sure...But you guys never would have found it. And if you had, a hacker's handle doesn't incriminate them, because it doesn't betray their real-world identity. Tani Rey: Yeah, that's true. Aaron Wright: Except when another hacker finds it. Like me. Joey Kang: You understand this means I'm gonna kill you, right? Kamekona Tupuola: I have no doubt you're a man of your word. Steve McGarrett: Remember, four weeks ago, there was a big wildfire? (liquid splashing) Almost took out half the island. You remember that? The psycho that started that fire- Eli Taylor: You can't do this! I already told you, I don't know where my son is. Steve McGarrett: He actually taught me something. Want to know what it was? That he taught me? Eli Taylor: Are you nuts?! Steve McGarrett: There's one thing in this world more than anything else that can scare the truth out of someone. You gonna guess what that is? Now, I understand he's your boy, you love him, you're gonna do whatever you have to do to protect your family, but I'm gonna do whatever I have to do to protect mine. Tani Rey: Here's the truth. I was distracted. My brother was texting me, and I took my eye off the ball. Steve McGarrett: Oh, so if you weren't distracted, you could've taken out three guys with flashbangs and automatic weapons? Tani Rey: I don't know. Maybe I could've. Steve McGarrett: Maybe? Okay. ] |- |Adam Charles |Martin Starr |Toast is killed off screen at the beginning of this episode - you see his beaten body. |Harley Taylor |Leonardo Nam |Blind hacker "Mogera" who Aaron Wright blackmails into taking the fall for him. |- |HPD Instructor Collin |Anthony J. Silva, Jr. |An instructor at the Honolulu Police Academy. |- |Troy |Aris Springs |One of Kamekona's shrimp truck employees. |- |Joey Kang |Reggie Lee |Former associate of Kamekona's that has Kamekona beaten and questioned after learning he is a CI for 5-0. |- |Eli |Rob Ishihara |Works at the Community Gym Kamekona anonymously founded. Video References }}